


Переговоры

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Kissing, Diplomacy, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Дукат и Сиско взвешивают все плюсы и минусы совместных дипломатических переговоров.Основано на идее, возникшей в групповом чате: «Что, если у кардассианцев, кроме змееподобных органов обоняния в языках, есть еще и минимальные способности к тактильной телепатии?»
Relationships: Dukat/Benjamin Sisko
Kudos: 5





	Переговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031672) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



«Интересной особенностью кардассианских дипломатических переговоров является то, что они всегда начинаются с глубоких поцелуев. Целуются все участники. Соприкасаясь языками, кардассианцы могут установить слабую телепатическую связь — недостаточную, чтобы повлиять на мысли другого человека, но для определения искренности ее хватает. Даже если присутствующие демонстрируют не самую лучшую технику, поцелуй все равно считается символическим проявлением доверия и честности».

_Причудливые обычаи народов квадранта: пособие по межзвездному этикету_

Больше всего в переговорах с галом Дукатом Бенджамин Сиско ненавидел беззаботность, с которой тот относился к ужасам оккупации, но поцелуй занимал почетное второе место. Целоваться взасос приходилось ровно столько, чтобы Дукат мог определить, не лжет ли Бен, но он постоянно изображал подозрительность, чтобы подольше затянуть процесс.

По крайней мере, думал Бен, в отсутствие личной жизни он хотя бы целоваться не разучится, но, если мирные переговоры затянутся, вряд ли получится избавиться от этого вкуса во рту. Только прошлой ночью Бену приснился кошмар, в котором девушка на свидании превратилась в Дуката, а теперь придется реализовывать этот ужас наяву! Если бы у Бена хотя бы на грамм не хватило выдержки, он бы подал в отставку — лишь бы гал от него отвязался.

***

Больше всего в переговорах с коммандером Сиско Скрейн Дукат любил смущать того напоминаниями о своей преданности детям и родине — точно такой же, как и у любого офицера Звездного флота, — но поцелуй занимал почетное второе место. Традиционное действо должно было длиться ровно столько, чтобы можно было ощутить непосредственную опасность или намерение сорвать переговоры, но Дукат каждый раз наслаждался вкусом этих мягких губ почти на грани дозволенного.

Длительность поцелуя также подразумевала серьезную подозрительность, которую любой кардассианец истолковал бы как знак уважения. Можно было только надеяться, что Сиско сумеет распознать во всем этом подспудное желание. Если мирные переговоры затянутся, Дукат вряд ли сможет устоять и не увлечься коммандером по-настоящему. Уже несколько недель он просыпался от беспощадного, дразнящего прикосновения призрачных губ Сиско к своим. Если бы у Дуката хотя бы на грамм не хватило выдержки, он бы ко всем псам отбросил приличия и подал бы в отставку — лишь бы остаться на ~~Терок Нор~~ «Глубоком Космосе 9».


End file.
